Personal assistant modules currently available on mobile computing devices such as smart phones, tablets, standalone voice command devices, and smart watches typically are implemented in part on the mobile device and in part on online or cloud-based services. This is largely due to the fact that many mobile devices are considered to be resource-constrained in that the memory and/or processing capacity of such devices are constrained based upon technological, economic or other reasons, particularly when compared with the capacities of online or cloud-based services. Consequently, much of the processing power required to interact with a personal assistant module may be on the cloud in the form of an “online semantic processor.” However, the online semantic processor may not have easy access to a variety of data points or “signals” that are available on the resource-constrained device. Thus, a request received at the online semantic processor from a resource-constrained device may appear ambiguous, even though one or more signals local to the resource-constrained device may be readily available to resolve the ambiguity with little to no user intervention.